


The Three of Us

by Kiki9627



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post War, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki9627/pseuds/Kiki9627
Summary: After defeating the Goddess, Ike simply wanted to travel the world with his lover and his best friend. As they travel and grow closer and closer, Ranulf realizes that he wants to be a part of this family in more than a family-pet sense.
Relationships: Ike/Lay | Ranulf, Ike/Senerio | Soren, Ike/Soren/Ranulf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this was *supposed* to be a one-shot. 20 pages later and I realized I have no self control. I hope y'all enjoy this absurdly long "one-shot"
> 
> Trigger warnings: Soren suffers from PTSD from child abuse and sexual assault, none of which is shown in graphic detail but he does suffer from flashbacks that do point toward said happenings and does show some detail.

_Have you ever felt such a sense of indifference toward someone and then you hear something that changes your whole perspective?_

“The branded are children of love!” The preacher stands on an apple crate and draws the people's attention with his outstretched arms. "Our Goddess, our Lady, on her day of judgement froze all those she saw unworthy! Only those that were both Beorc and Laguz were left unfazed!”

Ranulf raises a brow at the man but gives his speech a chance. He remembered those moments when only their small band was left. There had been rumors and reports alike that shared that the branded across the continent were spared from Ashera's punishment. 

“By loving one another, by ignoring our prejudices, that is how we love as our Lady loves!” 

“What a bunch of hogwash.” Ranulf turns his head and spots Ike's Shadow practically sulking. The brand in the middle of his forehead was hard to miss and surely caused him great pain through his young life.

_How much suffering have my people caused him?_

“If that's what our Lady wants, then why do we lose our abilities? Why do we age like the beorc?” A local tiger crosses her arms as she eyes the preacher, her tail flicking side to side.

“Is it not a greater punishment to love someone and watch them die while you remain the same?” He turns to her, his voice soft and kind. His smile is sad but he speaks with such conviction. “Is it not a greater punishment to have a child and love them with all your heart and then bury them because of your own long life? The loss of longevity is not a punishment. It is a divine gift!”

“Let's go,” Soren's voice is little more than a whisper but it shatters something in Ranulf's heart.

\----

“Where is that stupid cat?” Ranulf’s ears perk up at Soren’s voice. From his perch in a pine tree he watches as the mage traverses the forest. 

“I guess you can’t be part cat.” Ranulf jumps down and strides next to Soren. “If you were, you probably could have sniffed me out.”

Soren’s eyes roll so high they nearly go back into his head.

“I came to tell you dinner is ready but I should make you go find your own just for being so annoying.” 

“Oh don't be like that!” Ranulf laughs heartily as he walks in step with Soren's fast pace. “You can't honestly say you're not in the least bit curious.”

“I can because I'm not.” 

“But what if knowing what tribe you're a part of answers questions you have about yourself?” Ranulf peaks at Soren's face, watching as the mage's face remains stoic save for the twitching brow.

“Like what?” Soren's eyes turn to slits as he glares at Ranulf. He clenches and unclenches his fist at his hip as he tries to remember why Ike insisted on bringing the cat.

“Like…” Ranulf swirls his hand around as he puffs out his cheeks and searches the sky for answers. “Why do you hate cucumber? If you're part cat, it's because all cats hate cucumber.”

“I hate cucumber because it's gross. The texture makes my skin crawl. Being branded doesn't have a single thing to do with it.”

“Hey! There's something we have in common!” Ranulf lights up, smile stretching across his face as he bounces next to Soren.

“You are unbearable.” Soren scowls before quickening his pace.

\--

Late into the afternoon Ranulf rises from a nap. He runs his fingers through the blades of grass and smiles up at the rays of sunlight filtering through the tree branches. When he pokes his head up he catches sight of Ike and Soren sharing a tender kiss while they sit by the fire.

Ike's hand travels down the smaller man's side until he finds his ass and gives it a squeeze. Soren hungrily kisses his comrade, shifting to straddle him. 

Ranulf lowers his head back to the ground as heat rises to his face and spreads to his groin. His mind's eye imagines the view of that mage sprawled beneath him. Long black hair falling like dark rivers against his bedroll. Naked chest left exposed for him to mark with bites and hickeys. 

He can't help the soft moan as Ike enters his fantasy. Broad hands caressing him and Soren in places he hasn't been touched in too long.

\--

“Two gold. Take it or leave it.” A few feet away, Ike and Ranulf watch Soren grill and bargain with a shopkeeper. Even over the tiniest knick-knacks he was ruthless.

“He's pretty hot when he starts up on them.” Ranulf leans to be closer to Ike's ear as he whispers.

“I know right?” Ike chuckles, making those broad shoulders shake in glee. “Wait. Did you just call him hot?”

Ike turns his full attention onto Ranulf and watches as his cheeks turn bright red.

“I...um...could we maybe talk somewhere private?” Ranulf's thumb digs into his own arm as he starts to shake even the tiniest bit.

“Sure.” Ike watches his friend closely, telling Soren that they'll be outside without looking away from the cat.

Once they find a quiet alley Ranulf releases the sigh he's been holding.

“Ok I've been thinking about this for a while and you can say no if you want but just hear me out.” Ranulf paces between the walls of the alley, voice getting higher and higher as he speaks.

“Just say it Ranulf.” Ike crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at his nervous friend.

“In Gallia, monogamy is crazy weird. We don't really expect one person to be able to satisfy every need. Most have two or three, sometimes even four partners. It's still a committed relationship and everyone involved loves each other.”

“Are you suggesting…” Ike's hand vaguely gestures to the three of them.

“Since hearing that priest a while back, I realized that everything I felt about the branded was taught. Even the way the branded smell we've been taught is bad. But when I'm next to him, he doesn't smell any worse than a beorc. I'd venture to say he smells better.”

Ike turns his nose into his shoulder and gives it a sniff, brows creasing even more.

“Cut to the chase Ranulf.”

“If you and Soren are open to the idea, I would like to try a relationship with the two of you. Ike, I've had feelings for you since we met but I knew that the beorc are much more singular with your hearts and Soren already possessed yours.”

“But Soren and I didn't get together until after the Mad King's war.”

“Oh please.” Ranulf's laughter fills the alley as his pacing finally halts. “Everyone in camp knew that the two of you we're going to end up together sooner or later.”

“Everyone?”

“I heard Titania was taking bets on how long it would take. Skrimir was the only one in denial.” That cocky smirk was already back on the cat's face.

“Skrimir? Why?” Ike's crossed arms loosen as confusion eases his narrow gaze.

“You're not the only one that likes Soren's mind. Or ass. By the goddess, sometimes I thought he only came around me so that he could vent about how unfair it was that beorcs don't do polygamy. He was even willing to share Soren with you.”

“Holy shit. Is that why he wanted to duel so badly?” Ike's brow furrows even more as his mouth falls open.

“I can only assume so.” Ranulf shrugs, his fingers already starting to fidget again. “So...do you think that the three of us could...work?”

\--

Ranulf bounces next to Soren, stoking the fire and setting the skillet up for dinner, waiting to have the mage's attention.

“Yes?” He only took his eyes off his task for a second to glance at his audience.

“While we were in town I found something I think you'll like.” His bright smile beams at Soren whose brow rises, suspicious of the cat.

“I swear to the goddess, if it's something to do with being branded I will skin you and you will be what we use for bait.” Soren stands up from the fire and watches Ranulf's faltering smile.

“Maybe you're part wolf. Vicious, loner, dark hair.” Ranulf keeps the present behind his back as his smile widens.

“I will set you on fire.”

“Don't be like that!” Laughter fills the air as he presents the gift: a dark green tome with brass corners and details. “It's like a history book on important wind mages.”

“This is…” Soren's mouth hung open while he racks his brain for a response. “Thank you. How much do I owe you?”

“Owe me?” Ranulf watches as those wide ruby eyes take in the book, likely calculating what it's worth.

“Yes, owe you. Just tell me you didn't pay an unreasonable price for it.”

“You don't have to pay me back for it. It's a gift.”

Soren's eyes finally leave the tome and stare at Ranulf, wide and unsure.

“A gift? What for?” He holds the book out, back toward the cat but Ranulf gently pushes it away.

“It's not _for_ anything. I just saw it and thought you would like it.”

"But what for?" Those wide eyes were now slants, suspicious and uncertain about the meaning of the other's strange behavior.

"I'm allowed to get you nice things, aren't I?" Ranulf's tail twitches behind him as he tries to keep his cool under that hard stare.

The two size each other up for a minute before Soren wraps the book in his arms.

"In that case, thank you." Soren's gaze avoids Ranulf, shyly accepting the gift.

\--

Every chapter covers the life and philosophies of a different mage, each one prominent for one reason or another.

One mage was considered a hero amongst the old countries for developing a sewer system. Another was famous for their work in healing magic.

But one stands out to Soren, a face that's a touch too familiar. He spent his years studying the habits and powers of spirits. His studies answered questions the world had been asking since the days of Ashunera. However, he was harsh and demanded that he pass on his knowledge to a worthy pupil.

The page ends with the author not knowing what became of the sage but that single portrait stares into Soren's heart. He knew what had become of that cruel old man.

He can feel the horse water in his nose and lungs again, as if the hand that held his head under water was still there. Still hears the man screaming curses and demands that he has no hope of understanding. His fingers ache from being smacked with a stick when they weren't wrapped around a pencil or a tome.

His hair is being pulled, his cheek stings like it's been set on fire, his feet ache from standing in a hot field all day.

"Soren?" Ranulf watches as tears flow down Soren's cheeks, his breathing shallow while his grip only tightens on the book in his lap. "Soren, what's wrong?"

He drops the stick he had been poking the fire with and kneels in front of Soren. Ranulf tries to catch Soren's gaze but his eyes stare blankly ahead as if seeing something entirely different from reality.

"Ike!" Ranulf looks into the trees, tries to catch the man's scent, but he's too far away. "Shit. Okay."

He turns back to Soren and pulls the book out of his hands. A quick glance just has him catch sight of a grumpy old man glaring at the painter.

"Soren can you hear me?" He keeps his voice as calm as he can but can feel fear scratching at his chest.

Red eyes dart around until they seem to catch on Ranulf.

"Are you hurt? Do you need a healer?" He cups Soren's face, causing him to flinch. Ranulf quickly retracts his hands but cannot take the fear out of Soren's eyes.

"What happened?" Ike drops the deer on his shoulder and rushes to Ranulf's side. "Love, what's wrong?"

Soren's mouth flops open and closed as he forces out a choked noise.

"Are you hurt?" Ike looks just as calm as ever, gently coaxing his lover to explain.

He just barely shakes his head, gulping in gasp of air between silent sobs.

"Flashbacks?" His hands rest on the log on either side of Soren but never dare to touch him.

A tiny nod confirms Ike's worries and sends him to action. His fingers lightly gather Soren's hands as he quietly talks to him.

"It's in the past, Love. You're not there anymore. You're sitting in front of a fire with just me and Ranulf." Ike gently guides Soren's hand to Ranulf's. "The war is over, we're at peace. There are no villagers around, there are no soldiers, not even a snobby noble."

They rub soothing circles into his palms as he catches his breath and comes back to them.

"You're safe Soren." Ike rubs his thumb across Soren's cheek as Soren's eyes focus on his face. "Ranulf is going to grab our blanket. You're in a safe place Love. The pain isn't real. It's just a flashback."

Ranulf jumps to his feet and rushes to their tent.

"It's not real." Soren's voice shakes as he finds the strength to repeat the words to himself. "It's just a flashback."

Ranulf wraps the heavy blanket around him before Ike wraps him in a comforting embrace. Ike continues to whisper in Soren's ear, what year it is, the sounds that he can hear, anything to help Soren see what's real. Ranulf quietly watches, helping when he can but keeping his distance for Soren's comfort.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." Soren chokes on a few more tears before he forces the wetness off his face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ike pushes stray hair behind Soren's ear, letting his fingers linger in those dark locks.

He shakes his head before nestling into Ike's chest.

\--

Sweat runs down Ranulf's back as he finishes hammering a nail into a shingle. Ike had abandoned his tunic an hour ago and Ranulf is still struggling to keep his eyes on his work. 

Soren had stayed in the plaza to offer his services in reading and writing. He had seemed well enough when they left him but Ranulf could easily see Ike hesitate to let go of his hand.

"Thank you boys for doing this." An elderly woman smiles warmly at them as they climb back down.

"No worries ma'am, as long as we're paid there isn't much we won't do!" Ranulf grins like a feral cat before letting his eyes wander back to the glistening muscles Ike hasn't put away yet. 

Ike continues conversing with the woman but Ranulf's world turns into a soundless maze of lust. He forces his eyes away before he can embarrass himself.

\--

In a small clearing, the three set up camp for the night.

Soren finds himself underneath Ike, lips chasing lips while Ike grinds their hips together. Large hands grab the meatiest parts of Soren's thighs and rub tension from the day's work away.

Airy 'I love you's pass between the two as layers of clothing fall to the ground.

"I've wanted you all day long." Ike bites Soren's shoulder before sucking hard on the soft skin there. "Ever since you put on that new tunic this morning."

"It's just a plain red, it's not even as fancy as my old robes." Soren huffs but a smile plays on his lips.

"Mmm well red looks _very_ good on you." Ike connects their lips again in a hungry kiss, biting Soren's bottom lip before hovering over his lithe lover. "All day I've been fantasizing about scooping you up the minute I got back to you and having my way with you in the first alley I found."

Soren twitches at the idea, skin practically glowing with warmth.

"As fun as that sounds-" He's caught in a gasp as Ike's hand wraps around his cock.

"Anybody could walk up and see." He strokes Soren slowly as he inhales the smell of his hair. 

"Most likely Ranulf." Soren's voice is airy as he forces himself to speak through a moan. He feels Ike hum approvingly against his neck. "I'm sure it'd make him jealous."

"Jealous of me." Ike chuckles as he pulls gray pants off of Soren's pale legs. "I wouldn't mind seeing you beneath him, maybe make a 'Soren sandwich'."

"A 'Soren sandwich'?" Soren raises a brow while his lips quirk into a smirk.

"Please don't repeat me like that." Ike grimaces to himself, effectively killing the mood. "I had a light lunch."

"You packed almost a whole ham." Soren laughs hard enough to snort and it warms Ike's heart.

"I replaced a whole roof! It's hard work!" Ike prods at Soren's side to tickle him, sending the smaller man into a fit of breathless giggles and happy pleads.

\--

_"I wouldn't mind seeing you beneath him."_

The words have been echoing in Soren's mind all day despite his best efforts to focus on the work in front of him. He watches from across the street as Ike and Ranulf lift a window into place in a shop's wall. The cat's arms and chest are on full display, muscles tensing and shifting as he lifts. Ike is in a similar fashion, winking at Soren when he catches the mage staring slack-jawed.

Soren covers his face with his sleeve, hoping his blush will go away quickly as a large man walks up to him.

"You write letters for people?" He gruffly nods toward the mage, a smirk hiding behind his mustache and beard.

"And read." Soren nods back quickly.

The man sits himself down next to the mage, entering his personal space without refrain. The stink of ale and sweat attack Soren's nostrils.

"Then 'ow about you write my girl a letter for me." The man inches his face closer and closer to Soren's until his breath huffs against Soren's cheek. "Tell her I'd like to bend 'er over my lap, smack 'er ass before pushing 'er to 'er knees so she can suck my cock all day."

Soren's shaking stills when the man lays a meaty hand against his lower back. Flashes of a man dressed in long white robes rob him of his vision but somehow the stink of ale grounds him to the present.

"Ike." His call is no more urgent than usual, no louder or more frantic, but it reaches his lover all the same.

Ike turns to see a large man towering over Soren, discomfort barely present in his features but there none the less.

"How come you ain't writing, beautiful?" His smirk is clear in his tone as his thumb rubs against the small of Soren's back. "If you'd like, I'll pay you twice as much to ride me as you charge for a letter. What do you say?"

"Back off. Now." Ike's presence is just as commanding as it was back during his days as a general. Despite that, the man chuckles as he continues to fondle Soren.

"I was just asking the lady for 'er services." The man smirks before smacking his lips against Soren's face. "You'd make a lot more money in my bed than in these streets."

"I told you to back off of him." Ike snatches the man by his collar and drags him to his feet. "You touch him again and they'll never find your body. Do I make myself clear?"

Soren feels old boney fingers pulling at his clothes, not sure where they're coming from but fearing where they'll go. The symbol of Ashera waves in his face as his back is pressed against a cobblestone wall. He tenses, hoping whatever comes at least passes quickly.

Ranulf rushes to Soren's side, rubbing circles into his palms when he notices the glazed look in his eyes. 

"You're safe Soren, I promise." Ranulf soothes him as best he can, watching in the corner of his eye as Ike pushes the man away. "He won't touch you again. Ike and I are here to keep him away."

Ike rubs Soren's cheek, making sure the man's spit doesn't linger on his face. Soren flinches at the touch but melts into it when his eyes catch Ike's.

\--

Ike sighs heavily as he sits next to Ranulf by their fire.

"How come Soren didn't just blast that guy across the street? He clearly had it coming." Ranulf fiddles with his carving knife as he watches the flames dance.

"Because no matter what that guy deserves, if Soren had hurt him, Soren would be the one in trouble." Ike nearly growls the words. "This kind of thing has happened before. When we were kids, some creep came onto him so Soren did what you'd expect Soren to do. The guy filed a complaint against him and before we could even leave town, the guards arrested Soren. Father bailed him out and never held it against him but he still felt responsible when we had potato soup for lunch and dinner every day for the next week."

"Wait, when you were _kids_?" Ranulf's eyes bulge in his head. "And the guards threw him in jail and not the pervert?"

Ike nods once before glancing back at the tent Soren is resting in. Ranulf's gaze follows the same path as anger bubbles up in his gut. 

Ranulf practically jumps to his feet and storms toward the town.

"Where are you going?" Ike calls after him but Ranulf only gives him a wave.

\--

Ranulf stalks the nearly empty streets, following the hint of a smell. He finds himself in the rougher area of the city, women in little more than their undergarments, drunken men chuckling to themselves. It's almost hard to distinguish one man's scent from another. Almost.

The man from earlier laughs loudly with a group of other men, all surrounding a woman who looks unfazed by the group.

"Are these men bothering you ma'am?" Ranulf butts his way between his prey and his prey's friends. 

"Don't you worry yourself young man." She winks at him before taking stock of the men around her. "These nice fellas are just interested in a business exchange."

"Ah, well in that case, would you mind if I borrowed just one of them?" Ranulf smiles with all the charm of an alley cat, wild and uncatchable.

"If you must." She juts out a brightly painted lip in a pout.

Ranulf slings his arm around his prey and walks them into a dark alley.

"What's the big idea pal?" The man glares down at Ranulf, pushing him away once they're out of sight. "Wait, you were with that doll and that brute earlier."

"Ah so you do remember the faces of the people you harass." Ranulf glares back, any charm left behind. "Do you get off on other people's suffering? What exactly were you going to do to him if we hadn't been there? The same thing you've done to who knows how many others?"

"What are you even going off about?" The man huffs, shoves his hands in his pockets, and turns to walk away. "I woulda done whatever I wanted to do. Woulda taken 'er back to my bed and had my way. I bet she woulda screamed real pretty."

Ranulf saw red and felt his hand turn to a claw as he took a quick step forward.

\--

Soren rubs the sleep from his eyes when he hears the familiar sound of Ranulf's humming outside his tent despite Ike's loud snoring.

"So you're finally back." Soren walks up behind the cat, watching carefully as his ears twitch in the firelight. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Nowhere really." Ranulf turns and smiles at the mage. "Just thought I'd take a midnight stroll."

"Hmm." Soren rubs the toe of his boot into the dirt, working up the courage to say his piece. "I never got the chance to thank you. You didn't have to... _comfort_ me."

"Soren, that guy was a creep and never should have done what he did." Ranulf softens his tone as he offers a hug to Soren. "The three of us, we're a team and I'll always have your back. I've even come to think of us as a family."

"A family, huh? Mm, well you are a lot like a stray cat. I told Ike not to feed you and now I can't seem to get rid of you." A playful smirk plays on his lips as he accepts Ranulf's advances.

"A stray!" Mock-hurt fills Ranulf's voice while he gently squeezes the mage. "In all my years! I've been called a babysitter, an alley cat, a feral beast! But a stray! You sir have crossed the line!"

Ike pokes his head out of the tent flaps and catches sight of Soren chuckling while Ranulf rants with a big grin stretched across his face.

\--

Ranulf searches the shop for anything amusing but most of the merchandise is weaponry or food. A very small section has children’s toys and dolls but nothing that peaks his interest. Even if he does find something he wants, there’s only so much gold Soren is willing to let him spend on non-essentials.

Perhaps he could convince Soren to let him buy a journal and write the mage poetry. Ike has yet to tell him if Soren is open to the idea of the three of them being together, but they've grown so much closer. Hope and excitement fill his chest as he glances at his companions.

Soren bickers with the shopkeeper, haggling for a deal on the sack of potatoes. Ike examines the tomes, glancing at their contents before putting them back on the shelf. 

It's a strange life they lead now. No royalty, no duties, no battles. They're free to do as they wish. Something Ranulf hasn't experienced in several decades. 

"What has you smiling so much?" Ike nods in Ranulf's direction, the tiniest hint of a smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Just reminiscing." He shrugs before a small sound catches his attention. Rain patters on the roof, soft but consistent. From the smell of things, it'll only get stronger as the hours pass. "Soren! We may need to find an inn tonight."

"I figured as much." The mage sighs, handing over a few copper and scooping up the bag of potatoes. 

\--

After searching the town, the three were only able to find a single inn. A single inn, with a single room, with a single bed. The rain slams against the roof and window as the men look at the old bed.

"I would offer to sleep outside," Ranulf scratches the back of his head, "but I rather not drown."

"That wouldn't um…" Soren's cheeks turn red as he avoids looking at the bed or Ranulf. "That won't be necessary. Ike and I were talking...and we'd... I'd...like it if…"

"Ranulf, would you like to join us in bed?" Ike reaches his hand out, his other hand resting on Soren's hip.

Air rushes into Ranulf's lungs before he steps toward them.

"You're absolutely sure this is what you want?" Ranulf locks his eyes with Soren, searching his face for any sign of uncertainty.

"Yes." But his quivering lip and shaking eyes tell Ranulf a different story.

"We can take things slow you know." Ranulf gently moves a stray strand of hair behind Soren's ear, letting his thumb linger on that porcelain cheek. "Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

The blush that covers Soren's face quickly deepens as he steps closer to the cat. He shifts his face upwards to give Ranulf plenty of room to take up his space. The contact is soft, not at all like his and Ike's first kiss. There's experience in these lips and Soren can't find a reason to complain about it. 

Ranulf slowly moves his hand to Soren's hip. He keeps his touch light as a feather in case Soren wants to easily pull away. Ike presses himself against Soren's back, hands lingering across the mage's chest and arms while lips press against his neck.

Soren's tongue is the first to peak out and prod at the other's mouth. Ranulf quickly invites him in, happy to suck on that little pink appendage like it's his favorite candy. Soren moans airily when Ike's hand brushes across the front of his pants. 

"More." Soren looks out of breath but easily pushes Ranulf onto the bed while dragging Ike behind him. "I don't want slow anymore."

He moves to crawl onto the cat's lap, pulling a gasp out of him when he grinds down.

"Is this okay?" At first Ranulf assumes Ike is asking Soren but realizes those blue eyes are watching him and Soren has completely stilled himself.

"Yes," his voice is airier than he would've expected but with that petite mage applying pressure just right, he can't help it.

Ike nods before letting his hands deftly untie Soren's clothing, easily pulling the layers away. Ranulf struggles with his own pants as he watches the tension melt off of the mage. 

"Wait. Wait, I just-" Ranulf scrambles to sit up, catching his breath against the flustered nerves sparking across his skin. "I want to make sure we're all on the same page. I don't just want to be...a third wheel...or a fling. This isn't just sex, is it?"

Soren tilts his head just slightly as his hand gently brushes against Ranulf's cheek.

"You said it yourself. We're family." A soft smile pokes at Soren's lips. "I have to admit that I've become quite fond of you."

"Okay, good." Ranulf presses his lips against Soren's again, carding his fingers through dark locks. He feels a hand press against his member before thin fingers wrap around him and start stroking. There's the sound of rustling then a smacking slickness before Soren moans loudly above him.

Ranulf watches as Ike kisses along Soren's spine, pushing his finger further into the mage. Soren gasps for air around another moan.

"Damn you're beautiful." Ranulf reconnects their lips and swallows the noises Soren makes. 

"Yes he is." Ike hums against Soren's ear, kissing down his neck while he adds another finger. He prods and pushes the mage's walls, scissors his fingers and kneads at Ranulf's thigh. 

"More." Soren's cheeks are stained pink as he quivers between the two of them.

Ike chuckles to himself while pushing in a third finger. His other hand fumbles with the oil for a minute before he realizes he's trying to do a two-handed job. He mumbles an apology to Soren as he takes his fingers out.

Soren huffs before sitting up and lining himself up to Ranulf.

"Love wait! Trust me, you want the oil." Ike can't help but laugh at the pout Soren throws over his shoulder before flopping over to lie beside Ranulf. His slender hands do what they can to replace Ike's while he waits.

"So impatient." Ike shakes his head at his small lover before kissing and oiling Ranulf himself.

"We better be quick before he decides he doesn't need either of us." Ranulf pulls Ike closer, deepening the kiss while sneaking a peek at the mage fingering himself. Pale hands grasp at the blanket and black strands of hair frame his figure.

"Need more!" Soren just about whines before removing his hand.

"Okay, okay." Ike openly laughs as he pulls away from Ranulf to let Soren back in between them.

With little warning, Soren sinks down and takes Ranulf in one thrust. Ranulf curses under his breath as his hands grab onto Soren's thighs. The mage lifts himself and grinds back down, clearly putting a secret talent to use.

"Fuck," Ranulf moans against the delicious pressure surrounding his dick, "no wonder the two of you are always in your tent."

"I told you that your ass is worth worship." Ike pulls the mage's hair out of his face while slowly stroking himself. "But slow down Love. There's something I want to try."

Soren groans as he shakily slows his hips. Beautiful red eyes look behind him to see Ike beckoning the two to stand. Slowly Soren pulls himself off of Ranulf to stand in front of his large lover. Ike presses their lips together, his fingers trace Soren's hip bones, and his free hand pulls Ranulf to them. Ike goes to his knees and licks at the tip of Soren's dick. Before he can get too used to it, Ike pulls one of Soren's legs onto his shoulder, giving Ranulf plenty of access and fully engulfs Soren with his mouth.

"Ah, I see." Ranulf smirks as he realigns himself with Soren. He wraps an arm around the mage's waist and thrust into him.

Soren loses himself in the bliss of being filled up and sucked dry. His hands scramble to gain purchase of anything. The head of hair buried between his legs, the arm snuggly holding him up, a shoulder, a hip, anything within reach. 

"Gon- ah! I'm close!" Soren's babbling barely gets noticed by the two but Ike hums to let him know that he was heard. "Harder, please, ah! Harder!"

Ranulf follows the command as best he can and pounds into the mage. Soren comes with a short scream and shaking limbs. If not for Ranulf holding him up, he'd be a heap on the floor.

Ike laps at the excess cum on Soren and his own lips. He places soft kisses on the inside of the mage's thigh before letting his leg fall off his shoulder.

"Let's get you laid down on the bed." Ike towers over Soren, gently pressing their lips together.

"But neither of you have...and I can still-" he groans as Ranulf pulls out.

"And you will if you want but relax for a second Love." Ike softly kisses Soren's brand before leading him to the bed. Once the mage is settled on his side, watching the two of them, Ike pulls Ranulf's hips to his own. "Would you be comfortable bottoming? Or would you like to get off a different way?"

"I am more than excited to have you fuck me." Ranulf grins devilishly as he scoots onto the bed and lays back, propping his legs up. Soren rolls to be closer and captures Ranulf's mouth in a kiss while Ike re-oils his fingers.

Slowly Ike eases a finger into him and softly Ranulf hums, seemingly more interested in making out with Soren and playing with that long hair.

"I want to ride you until you explode in me." Soren's words are hot and heavy against Ranulf's lips, spoken just loud enough for Ike to hear too. Ranulf means to chuckle but moans loudly as Ike presses a second finger into his hole.

"You are insatiable." Ranulf does manage a laugh this time, his face beet red as he presses back onto Ike's fingers.

Soren distracts Ranulf from the burn of being stretched, palming and stroking his dick while trading saliva and air.

"Ready?" Ike lines himself up, pushing his head against Ranulf's entrance but patiently waiting for the okay. Once Ranulf nods, he slowly pushes in, giving him time to adjust and breath. The cat's breathing is hard but pleased, exhaling in moans and inhaling with gasps. Ike sets a steady rhythm and massages the tension from Ranulf's thighs.

Soren gives Ike a quick peck on the lips before he re-seats himself on Ranulf's shaft. He rests his back against Ike's chest and throws his head back while he grinds down.

Ranulf can't pull his eyes away from Ike biting down on Soren's shoulder while pounding into him. He curses under his breath as he fights back his climax. 

"Ranulf. Come in me." Soren's command is softly spoken between moans but demanding none the less and Ranulf obeys. His hips snap into Soren's, stars flicker in his vision, a different warmth fills him as Ike groans above them.

For a minute, all is quiet in the room save for the pounding of the rain against the window as the three catch their breath.

"We should've talked about this a long time ago." Ike smiles down at them as he gently pulls out and kisses their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ***
> 
> Basically this fanfic was born from my question of "How can I get a second man in Soren's bed so that he can have two dicks in his ass at once?" and thus this long, drown-out, explanation was created. Where the hell is the dp you ask? Well, my dear reader, that shall be a "drabble" that I will write in the near future.


End file.
